narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūmichi Yamanaka
Ryūmichi Yamanaka (山中竜道, Yamanaka Ryūmichi) is a hunter that hunts all kinds of species, power and knowledge. PAGETECHNIQUES ARE MADE UPERROR IN INFOBOX Background Ryūmichi is the daughter of Ino Yamanaka and Sai Yamanaka, Older sister of Inojin Yamanaka. She was born with a very rare disease, causing her to die after a few hours. She was buried in the meadow lands where the Yamanakas usually find their flowers. She lived with Minato Namikaze and Kuushina Uzumaki in the afterlife, trained by Minato. She observed human species (those that are alive), and learned how to live like a human herself. She also learnt different jutsu(s), making her afterlife easier. 14 years after her death, Orochimaru took her as a test subject of Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, trying to revive human with the same flesh they used to have (not going to sacrifice anyone). However, it was kind of a failure. He lost control of her, once she was 'revived', but he had all the information he needed to perform his new jutsu. Ryūmichi's dead body was remained as a baby, but she re-coded her body back to that in her afterlife (14 years old appearance) with the Digital Release: Re-coding Target technique. She stayed with Orochimaru, helping him with his experiments, since she had nothing to do. Living on earth, she needed to earn money. However, she is not a shinobi (not even a graduated academy student), so she chose to open a shop that repairs different items like weapons and traps, she also sells different items possible. Personality Ryūmichi is loud, blunt and a bit crafty. Like her father, she has a sharp tongue. She can be really scary when she is angry, somehow like her mother. Appearance Ryūmichi has fair skin, blue eyes (sometimes seen as green or turquoise), and long platinum blonde hair is worn in a long pigtail (braided), with bangs framing the right side of her face and spikes at the back of her head. She usually wears a light purple shirt inside with a purple leather jacket outside, dark grey cargo pants and spiked dark brown outdoor boots. She carries a bag that can fit anything into it and a shapeshifting weapon on her back. Her eyes can glow in the dark, sometimes mistaken to be a beast by other ninjas during the night. Abilities Unique Traits Digital Body Her wounds and be recovered by restoring her data back to like it was before she got injured, which means the wound would disappear, resulting high efficiency in recover her physical body and chakra amount. Chakra recovering process would be looping (repeating) forever like programmed, or, the chakra amount will always be set to a certain amount even after using a chakra consuming technique, meaning she will have unlimited amount of chakra similar to the nine tails. Dojutsu Digigan (数据眼) Digigan allows her to see things as data (as mention in her background), and shoot beams of destructive lasers. She uses Detagan to build and make or remake all kinds of architecture, tools and other items, to repair all kinds of weapons and tools. It only works when combined with her digital release techniques and ninja art: Architecture repairing. She uses Detagan to see in the dark, scan landscapes, and project 3D models. Ketsuryugan (血龍眼) Ryūmichi creates explosive humans to deal mass destruction in battles to save time. She can use it to paralyze or directly stop victims' physical operation (killing) with a glare, but that technique is a double-sided blade, she will be paralysed for a short time after using the ketsuryugan to paralyse someone. She can also deal horrifying genjustu that makes the enemy(s) feel intense mental, physical and spiritual pain. Ninjutsu Ryūmichi has great sensory perception, able to detect movements and change of chakra of anything in range. She learned and mastered medical ninjutsu by observing Tsunade Senju's memories. She later combined Mystical Palm Technique and yang release, creating a technique "Ninja art: Life Force Transmission" that can transfer chakra or life energy from anywhere to another place. Her nature transformations include Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Yin and Yang. Yamanaka Clan Techniques As a Yamanaka, Ryūmichi knows mind-affecting techniques such as the Mind Body Switch Technique, which allows her to briefly possess a target and take control of their actions. She later remastered it as a technique that allows the user to control a certain creature's mind from a far distant for a long period of time, but performing that technique needs quite a large amount of energy. She also mastered the Mind Body Disturbance Technique, which allows her to force her enimies to attack each other. She later learned the Mind Clone Switch Technique and the Mind Body Transmission Technique, which allows her to use telepathy. Her telepathic range has expanded enough to communicate and share images or videos with anyone through telepathy from any distance in a short period of time. She also copied the technique Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique from another yamanaka's memories. Yin release (remastered) As mentioned in her background, it allows her to regenerate and control life source. She can also heal or revive a certain person by combining remade yin release techniques and her digital (data) ninja art, by reusing one's data and reverse one's time and adding life source. She can also absorb life energy then convert them into chakra, then use it to deal physical damage. She later created a 3D form of the technique Ninja art: Super Beat Scroll by combining it with yin yang release, called Ninja art: Super Beast Clone, similar to Hagoromo's ability. Physical Prowess and Chakra Reserves Ryūmichi was trained by Minato Namikaze, who taught her his space–time ninjutsu and the Body Flicker Technique, she could now catch up with Minato's speed. She can engage an enemy or retrieve an ally before anyone realized what he was doing, but still her speed is not fast enough to beat Minato. Her reflexes are fast enough to dodge other's space-time ninjutsu Ryūmichi had large chakra reserves, enough to forcefully summon and teleport three monsters that are stronger than tailed-beasts. Her chakra control was very refined, evidenced by her ability to weave hand seals with only one hand. Ryūmichi's fighting style revolved around three types: use taijutsu speed to quickly take down enemies; use long range attacks to deal massive area damage; use medium ranged attacks and mirror or clones to multiply the damage counter, hitting several targets at once. Intelligence Ryūmichi is usually carefree to the point of being perceived as lazy, but she can turn into an intelligent person that tells morals anytime.Preferring an overall close-combat and time and chakra saving battle, she relies on supreme taijutsu and martial arts (simply punches and kicks) which allowed her to quickly defeat enemies without wasting any chakra. She is able to flawlessly solve complicated problems through the most economized and fastest methods. She always choose the easiest prey. New Era Academy Arc Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Over so many years, she adapted to the environment---she can eat soil, rocks, metals or plants to survive. * Her favourite food is chips and other junk food, her least favorite food is fatty meats. * Her hobbie is discovering and collecting treasures from everywhere, including: data, living species, objects, and other stuff. * Her known attributes are: 200 in intelligence, 90 in negotiations, 200 in dexterity, 300 in strength, 200 in perception, and unknown in chakra. simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Quotes * Reference The whole http://narutooriginals.wikia.com http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki Google.com rinmarugames.com P.S. writer notes from editors The language skills are terrible, if you find any mistakes (both english and japanese) please tell me by commenting . I recently received an email from the admins or the company (community@fandom.com) for using things in the fandom wiki without permission, sorry for inconvenience caused to fandom wiki users. Category:DRAFT